Testing our Glory Days
by ChrisCorso
Summary: This story imagines what might have happened between Rita bolting from Harry's office and reuniting with Chris in his apartment during "Glory Days" season 5.


So this story imagines what might have happened between Rita bolting from Harry's office and reuniting with Chris in his apartment during "Glory Days" season 5. Thanks again to Eagle32nd for offering me a new writing challenge.

Testing our Glory Days By Chris Corso

Rita Lee Lance reached for the bottle of antacids she'd been consuming all morning, but rather than take another chalky dose, she followed her partner into the office of their boss, Captain Harry Lipschitz. They had to talk to him. They had to come clean.

Rita sensed Chris' agitation and concern as they knocked and entered. She felt Harry's burning glance, which seemed even more intense as he studied his best homicide team. 'He knows…' Rita's intuition screamed.

"We have something to tell you, Cap," Chris began as matter-of-factly as his nerves would allow.

"I have something to tell you too…" Harry began but was interrupted as Rita bolted from the room. Chris hastily followed and apologized to their confused commander.

* * *

Rita Lance kept her eyes shut and concentrated on her breathing as the waves of nausea began to subside. She heard her partner calling to her. She couldn't reply. Her thoughts were fixated on what Harry said about their current murder victim.

"She was pregnant, pregnant, pregnant…." Harry's voice echoed in her mind. Rita shivered.

Their murder victim, who was just a child herself, had her life and her unborn child's life taken by a monster.

'Did the young woman even know?' she asked her reflection. 'A woman always knows,' Rita mused, as the truth of her own condition began to dawn on her. She had to go. She had to find out for sure. How would she get past Chris? What would she tell him?

Taking a deep breath, and setting her beautiful features into a calm mask, she moved toward the door and an uncertain future.

* * *

Chris Lorenzo tried to focus his mind on the phone message he'd just received and not on his partner's sickness, or his boss' annoyance and suspicion. Deon Wilkes wanted to talk to Chris again. Deon was at the gym, on the court, the only place he was really happy. Chris had an idea. He'd offer to go one-on-one and hope that would provide an opening for his former player to level with him. To be honest. Honesty was not something the kid did well, as Chris well knew, but he wanted to give him one last chance. Chris made ready to leave and checked to make sure his gym bag was in his car. It was, which meant he wouldn't have to go back to his place. He hopped Rita was there, but he wasn't sure, he hadn't heard from her, but didn't want to hover too much. They'd soon talk and Chris knew they'd find a way to convince the Captain to keep them as partners. If they were discreet. They'd just have to be discreet.

* * *

Rita stared at the wall of pregnancy tests. She'd forgotten how many brands of test kits there were and the irony of them being right next to the prophylaxis was not lost on her. 'Well,' she thought without humor, 'we failed sex-ed for sure.'

Rita's thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the aisle. It was a teenage girl. Rita could sense the girl's embarrassment and bewilderment even though her eyes were glued to the floor. She hadn't noticed Rita yet and Rita remained mute, not wanting to startle or embarrass the young woman further by taking the initiative. After an eternity the girl looked up at the pregnancy tests and finally noticed Rita. The girl seemed on the verge of dashing away when Rita spoke up.

"A lot of choices, right? The first time I had to get one, I was a few years older than you, I didn't know which to choose either. Someone helped me," Rita smiled at the girl. "You should keep it simple. I like this one. I'm getting it again actually…" Rita selected two and handed one to the teenager, who tentatively took it. Her thank you was almost inaudible.

"You're welcome. My name's Rita by the way." Rita smiled again. She paused before asking, "Have you told anybody? Your mom?" She prompted casually. The girl shook her head no.

"I understand. I've not told anybody either. Not even my," Rita paused, "my boyfriend… I wanted to be sure, you know?" The girl nodded again.

"It's hard to know what to do and who to turn to. In my spare time, I'm a detective so I don't have a lot," Rita admitted with a grin. "I volunteer at a few places that help teens in crisis, any kind of crisis. You're not alone, neither of us is alone."

Rita went into her purse and took out a business card. "This is a friend of mine. She's amazing. If you need to talk, give her a call." The girl took the card and again thanked her softly. "Good luck. I hope it works out… for both of us." She watched as the girl finally smiled and walked to the waiting cashier. Rita slowly followed.

The cashier, an older woman, scrutinized the teen as she approached. Rita flashed the cashier a slight smile, which she ignored, and the young woman kept her eyes down, unable to confront the cashier's scrutiny and disapproval. She hesitated and didn't hand over the pregnancy test to be scanned. She seemed rooted to the ground.

"Will-that-be-all-for-today young… lady?" The cashier asked tensely in a clipped and hard tone. She seemed on the verge of interrogating the girl.

Rita's eyes flickered in annoyance. She stepped forward boldly and taking the test from the girl placed both on the countertop. "Yes, I think we're both done here. You can check us out together, thank you."

The cashier was taken aback by Rita's sudden presence and forcefulness but hesitated only slightly before complying. Rita paid for both tests and to preserve the girl's privacy asked for a second bag. The teenager took it thankfully and she and Rita promptly left the store. For a time the girl said nothing and Rita allowed her space and time to process her thoughts.

"Thanks, Rita, for everything," the young woman said finally. "I'm not ready to be a mother, I know that. I hope… I hope…" The girl shivered, her eyes sad, but she suddenly exclaimed.

"You'll make an amazing mother..." The girl hugged Rita tightly before bolting away.

Rita stood dazed, her eyes wet with tears, her emotions boiling over. Her right hand rubbed her stomach, an unfamiliar gesture that would become habitual and more meaningful with time. She breathed deeply, wiped her tears, and moved on feeling suddenly more alive and hopeful than she could remember.

* * *

Chris sat motionless on the bleachers and stared after Deon Wilkes. Chris failed to reach the boy and the pattern of mutual distrust continued. Everything pointed to Deon, including Chris' instincts, but some deeper sense screamed that it was all false. It wasn't Deon at all and someone else was manipulating events to benefit themselves. Chris' final conversation with Deon seemed to echo in the silent gym as if he was still sitting next to him. He could still feel his rage, his confusion, and his fear.

"It seems small time for you Deon…"

"I only went there because of Shondra man…"

"She was seven weeks pregnant…"

"It wasn't my baby…"

Chris realized with horror that Shondra's unborn baby was the motive behind her murder. Someone knew she was pregnant and that person told the killer or Shondra told the killer herself. Most likely the later, Chris surmised. It was becoming clear to Chris. The killer was determined to kill anyone who might prevent Deon from getting his shot. From making it big and taking the killer along with him. Chris knew who it might be, but he needed more. He needed to keep pushing.

Signing deeply and feeling more sadness than he'd felt in a long time he moved toward his car. He wondered where Rita was and was hoping he'd find her at his apartment. He wanted to see her. To hold her. His partner, his friend, his girl.

* * *

Rita felt electric, felt alive, as she paced around the cool darkness of Chris' loft wearing his most comfortable sweatshirt. His smell surrounded her and confronted her. Rita knew the test would prove positive, but the results still made her fear the future and what it would mean to be… parents. Using that label seemed so strange and so sudden. Everything was happening so fast, and Rita wanted to slow down, but being with Chris was intoxicating and she'd denied her feelings for so long. But a baby…. it would change…. everything! Keys jingled at the front door, re-focusing her attention. It was him! Love was glorious… the days… even sweeter.


End file.
